Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $x = 9$ and $y = 10$. $9$ $x$ $ + 8$ $y$ $ + 3$
Answer: Substitute $9$ for ${x}$ and $10$ for ${y}$ $ = 9{(9)} + 8{(10)} + 3 $ $ = 81 + 80 + 3 $ $ = 164$